Naruto's rise
by sarutobihokage
Summary: Sarutobi lied.He lied to Naruto and his older brother.He separated them but now they are back together and he does something unexpected!ultra-strong Naruto! NaruxHina!council bashing! Sarutobi ultimate bashing.Sakura bashing. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's rise to peace**

**My seventh fic about Naruto's brother coming back to the leaf and doing over stuff that you need to find out about.**

**This chapter is about Naruto brother coming back and finding Naruto being beaten up by the villagers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but I do own his brother/my OC and his Jutsu **

**0**

A giant mob where chasing a little blonde boy that could only be about 5 years old shouting things like 'come back here demon' and 'we are going to finish what the fourth started'. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. A kunai landed in Naruto's back while he screamed "HELP!"

The scream could be heard all around Konaha and the borderline of Konaha's making the birds fly away.

**Konaha forest**

3 people with black hoods walked at the borderline of Konaha. "HELP!" a loud scream came from the centre of Konaha and echoed through the forest causing birds to fly away. The hooded stranger in the middle looked around until he was facing Konaha "I can't stand people screaming for help… I'm going to see what it is" he said causing the other two peoples eyes to widen.

"No! We where side tracked already we can't stop anymore!"The hooded stranger on the left side declared but it was two late he was gone.

**Back with Naruto**

The hooded stranger skidded to a stop in an entrance to an alleyway to see something that made his heart drop the bottom of his belly. A group of people where surrounding a little blonde boy and beating him repeatedly and stabbing him. "The hokage is coming! Quickly run!" A civilian screamed making every one run to the entrance of the alleyway.

"Something worse than the hokage is coming your way" the hooded man said with a cold tone that made everyone in the alleyway freeze except on person that thought he was tough "who tough guy?"He said.

The hooded man looked up to reveal his eyes that where red with a slit in the middle. "**ME**!"

**2 Minutes later**

The hokage arrived with 5 ANBU. To his surprise there was a man with a black hood holding someone in his arms that was bleeding severely. Sarutobi looked closely at the boy in the man's arms. "NARUTO!" the old man screamed as he tried to run up to him but got stopped by a massive amount of killer intent radiating of the man holding him.

"Who are you? Step away from Naruto and identify yourself" Sarutobi demanded the obviously angry man.

When Sarutobi spoke the man said nothing and remained still for several moments. After which the man the slowing turned around to face Sarutobi and the ANBU, although the man still had his hood up so they could only see his mouth and the bottom part of his face.

"I told you to step away from Naruto now place him on the ground immediately and identify yourself or we will be forced to attack you", spoke Sarutobi angrily. Since he was angered at how the stranger blatantly ignored his order and picked Naruto up and refused to speak.

For a few more minutes the man just stood there looking at Sarutobi and the ANBU, soon enough Sarutobi had enough and was about to speak again when the stranger suddenly spoke up in a calm but chilling cold voice.

"You lied to me Sarutobi".

"What?" asked the confused Hokage, since he did not understand what the stranger was talking about or how he knew his name.

The stranger just ignored his question and continued to speak in the same chillingly cold voice.

"You told me he was dead, you showed me his body, and yet here he is in this village alive and being attack by "_your_" Shinobi and "_your_" villagers".

"What are you talking about? Who are you", asked annoyed and angry Sarutobi.

"Have you forgotten me already Sarutobi", replied the stranger which cause the ANBU to stiffen and get into a fighting stance.

"Who the heck are you? Answer me", spoke the Hokage forcefully since he was losing patience with the man.

The man did not answer or move for several minutes until he finally lifted his right hand up and removed his hood so to reveal his face.

The man was a young and attractive man who looked to be in his late teens. He had long spiky red hair that reached down to his shoulder blades; he had it parted on the right side and with one long piece falling over his left eye. He had a narrowing face and had bright blue eyes that looked like it could freeze someone if he looked them directly in the eyes.

When Sarutobi saw the man's face he went so pale that he looked like Orochimaru. Since he now knew who this person was even though the person voice had changed and he had grown more as well as looked older, he still recognized the young man. As Sarutobi looked at the young man in stun disbelief he could not help but mutter a single word.

"Fuudo…"

"I suggest you have the village council fully summoned in the next hour, because both you and they have much to explain about lying to me and for what you have done to Naruto," spoke Fuudo.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to The Hokage like that", said the young ANBU as he had he had stretched out want went to grab Fuudo's shoulder to stop him from turning around to leave again.

Fuudo grabbed the young ANBU'S hand with his free hand and twisted it until it snapped off, and then he kicked him in the head causing him to stumble back and bang his head on the brick wall.

"I hope to see you in an hour **Sarutobi" **he said to the third like it was poison as he disappeared in a yellow flash with an unconscious Naruto.

**Abandoned house in fire country **

"When is Fuudo going to get back?" asked the same hooded stranger as before.

"STOP ASKING ME THA-"the female hooded figure stopped as a flash of yellow light lit up the room and she instantly knew who it was but before she could speak they interrupted.

"Take care of him until I get back I will explain later." Fuudo placed Naruto on the couch and flashed away but not in a brilliant yellow but a bloody red.

**1 hour later in council room**

"Thank you all for coming so quickly for this emergency Council meeting, I know you were all busy with your own affairs".

"What is it that is so important, that you needed to have an emergency Council meeting and to send out ANBU to inform us of it Sarutobi?" asked Homura.

"The reason why I called this meeting is that little over three hours ago Riuku Fuudo returned to the village".

When Sarutobi said this excited muttering broke out between the Council members, although concerned looks appeared on Homura and Koharu faces, where they both turned and looked at Sarutobi sharply who just nodded.

When Danzo heard this he narrowed his one visible eye, since he knew how dangerous Fuudo was and if he returned it would ruin any chance he had of gaining control of Naruto. Not only that but he knew that Fuudo could very well bring about Konoha's ruin in revenge for the acts of the villagers of Konoha against Naruto.

"This is excellent news, the Youndaime's son has returned to us. Now that he is here perhaps he might want to take his father mantel", spoke one of the civilian members named Oroka Akogi. Who was a wealthy merchant and had used his influence to make sure that Naruto was kicked out and refused service in most stores and restaurants.

"And perhaps he will also avenge his father as well. Not to mention all other Shinobi's and people that died during the Kyuubi attack and kill "_it_" once and for all", spoke another member of the Civilian Council named Mekura Chijin.

Mekura Chijin was from a power noble civilian family who were among the first non-Shinobi families to join Konoha when it was founded. His family held a great deal of wealth and influence in Konoha, and had often used his family wealth and influence to organise attacks on Naruto, and have certain Shinobi's look the other way if the saw anything.

At this Sarutobi could only sigh "_Fools, Fuudo would never do either of those things, he would sooner become a Genin again than become Hokage, since he doesn't want to take Minato's mantel. Not to mention he would sooner skin himself than hurt Naruto and if they keep talking like that in front of him then they are liable to find their heads mounted on his wall"._

"I'm afraid that will not happen sinc-", spoke Sarutobi before he was interrupted by a loud voice of a Chunin shouting.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE, THE HOKAGE AND THE COUNCIL ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A EMERGACY MEETING AND YOUR FORB -…AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH", shouted a Chunin before he screamed in pain which was followed by a sickening sound of bone cracking.

"STOP! YOUR UNDERA-ARGH!" shouted another Chunin who quickly screamed in pain as well and loud crash was heard which sounded like as if a wall was crashing down on a pile of bones.

The crash was then followed by several more noises of bones breaking, screams of pain, large banging sounds as if something or _someone_ was being smashed against something hard and load crashes as if someone or something was sent crashing through another wall.

"What the hell is going on out there?" cried Akimichi Choza and as if answering his question a Chunin was suddenly sent crashing through the large double doors of the Council room. The Council room doors were completely knocked off their hinges when the Chunin hit it, while Chunin himself was sent flying through the Council room. Where he then slammed into the wall behind the Council table, and made a massive dent in the wall, after which he then fell onto the floor unconscious and bleeding from his head.

When the Hokage and the Council turned back to the now open doorway they saw that the entire hallway that lead to the Council room was completely destroyed with holes, dents and cracks all along the ceiling, the walls and floor. They also saw the bodies of several dozen or more Chunins that had guarded the Council room scattered all along the hallway unconscious. But that sight was not what had many of them shivering in fear slightly.

The sight that had many of them shivering in fear slightly was the figure standing in the doorway in front of them cloaked in Black, like an Avatar of Death, with a dark menacing and murderous aura surrounding him. That figure was Fuudo whose head was lowered slightly and his hair hanging down covering his eyes.

"_AAAAHHHHH Shit!...he is pissed…this mean this meeting is going to very, VERY troublesome, especially if this meeting is what I think it's about…_ ", thought Nara Shikaku since he knew the word troublesome did not even come close to describing what he knew was going to happen next.

After the Council turned to look at Fuudo, he raised his head up so that the Sandaime and the Council could see his cold, merciless and murderous eyes now, they also now saw that his pupils was slited as well as red. When the Sandaime, the Shinobi Elders, the ANBU Commander and the Clan heads saw this, they began to get scared since they immediately recognised the way his eyes were, since this was the only physical characteristic of the Kyuubi jinjuriki's. When the Civilian members looked into his eyes they along with some of the Clan heads could not help but shudder slightly and feel imitated out of the shear intensity of Fuudo's cold merciless, murderous eyes.

"_Those eyes_…_Those are the eyes of a true Shinobi_ ", remarked Danzo in his mind as he looked into Fuudo's eyes, since all though he hated Fuudo and believed him a danger to both himself and Konoha. He did respect Fuudo's skill and power, which said a lot, since there were few people that Danzo ever respected in anyway.

For a minute or so everyone remained quiet in the Council room the Hokage and the Council member just continued to look at Fuudo in silence. This remained so, until Fuudo suddenly spoke up in a cold, calm yet hate filled tone of voice.

"Sarutobi…we need to talk…NOW!"

0

So how did you like it I am planning on updating tomorrow and yes Fuudo does have the other half of Kyuubi and Minato didn't seal it in himself but in him.

P.S sasuke is gay not in this fanfic but in general


	2. Fuudo's revenge

**Naruto's rise**

**I updating today this is going to be amazing.**

**0**

Fuudo slowly walked into the room with a neutral expression on his face; with the only thing that allowed them to even guess what he was feeling were his cold, icy, murderous eyes. Which seemed to stare right into everyone's very soul, the Hokage and the Council members all watched him with worried and cautious looks as they did not know what Fuudo would do next, the room was so quiet that his steps echoed loudly around the room.

Eventually he came to a stop dead centre in the room right in from of the Council stand.

It was when he stopped that a shout was suddenly heard coming from the hallway, "THERE HE IS!", when the Council members looked down the hallway they saw about four dozen Chūnin's, Tokubetsu Jōnin's, Jōnin's and ANBU's were running towards them.

Not even looking back four Kunai's suddenly appeared in Fuudo's right hand where he threw the four Kunai's at the four corners of the room and hit the corners dead centre in each corner. After which he did the ram seal and said **"Sealing Technique: Four Corner Defence Seal"** , after which the seals on the floor and the Kunai's in the corners of the room started to glow bright purple. Where a glowing purple barrier appeared out of the corners of the room where the Kunai's were placed and covered the walls and the doorway.

A few Chūnin's tried to get through the barrier at the doorway, they were just sent flying back by the barrier into a few others Shinobi's that were behind them. A few others tried to use the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique), but that too just sent them flying backwards even harder.

"So there are no more distractions" Fuudo said coldly. Seeing that they could not get through the barrier all the Konoha Shinobi's could do was watch, listing and wait until the barrier came down.

When the Hokage and the Council members saw the barrier go up they quickly realised that they were trapped inside the barrier and knew that they would not be able to get out until Fuudo brought it down.

"FUUDO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted Koharu angrily at him, to which just looked at her with a sharp and deadly look, which made the old Kunoichi shiver slightly.

"You are well aware of what this is about, as I would highly doubt that Sarutobi could pull it off without you and your fellow advisors knowledge of it", spoke Fuudo is a calm but cold voice.

This of course caused worried looks to appear of the Shinobi Elders and confused ones on the Civilian members and the Clan heads.

"RIUKU FUUDO YOU WILL LOWER THIS BARIER IMMEDIANTLY ", ordered Homura, trying to use his superior rank as the advisor to the Hokage to try and get him to lower the barrier.

At this, Fuudo just turned and looked at Homaru with an emotionless look and then spoke, "It seems that the arrogance of this Council's members has grown during my absence here, as only an arrogant fool would believe that he can control a situation which he cannot".

"Did you really think that you could keep this from me forever, Sarutobi? Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't eventually find out what you have done to him? Did you really think I would not make you pay for everything that you and this village have done to him?" asked Fuudo openly in a cold yet barely detectable angry voice.

"Fuudo …please you have to understand what I did was probably the hardest decision I had to ever make. I honestly believed that given time the people would let go of their hate and treat him as he deserved, where when you returned you would see that it was for the best", pleaded Sarutobi as he tried to get Fuudo to see reason.

"Is that so? From what I have seen, it seems that it was more of an easy decision… the one that was easiest to you", replied Fuudo coldly. "What I did was for the best of the village and everyone in it Fuudo you need to unde-" said Sarutobi but was interrupted by Fuudo, who was starting to lose patience with Sarutobi's excuses.

"What you did was for your own best interest Sarutobi as you could not afford the chance that I would take my brother away from the abuse he suffered here. As well as keeping me from bringing down my wrath on those responsible for his abuse", replied Fuudo coldly yet still showing no emotion on his face.

"Brother? What brother? And what abuse, Fuudo-sama you are not making any sense, you have no brother", spoke one of the Civilian Council members.

"So you have not told them yet of your lies to me and everyone else", spoke Fuudo openly.

"What brother Fuudo? I don't remember anyone being born to be your brother" Sarutobi lied while sweet drops roamed down his face and onto his chin.

"My brother is Uzumaki Naruto, better known to all of you as the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), or as some of you may call him the Demon Brat", spoke Fuudo as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Upon hearing this dozens of gasps erupted in the in the Council room, from the Council members and from the Konoha Shinobi's outside the Barrier, as they quickly realised that Naruto was also a son of the Yondaime like Fuudo.

"THE DEMON BRAT THE SON OF OUR PRESIAUSE HOKAGE… PREPOSTEROUS! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HELL SPA-ARGH!" shouted a Civilian Council member in refusal.

But before he could finish his throat was pierced by a Kunai that was suddenly sent flying at him from Fuudo. Everyone else was of course surprised by this as no-one had seen Fuudo take out the Kunai, nor did they see the Kunai until it hit him, which caused the man to start coughing our blood and spluttering as he tried to rip the kunai out of his throat but it was too late. He dropped onto the council table and died.

"Fools should know when to hold their tongues, for if they do not they are liable to choke on the words that they speak… Sarutobi you're going to pay for what you did to Naruto in 10 seconds and after I deal with you I am going to take Naruto away for a 5 year training trip until the chunnin exams", replied Fuudo.

Everyone in the council room dared to speak for fear of their life being taken away "Any last words **Sarutobi?**" Fuudo asked.

"Tell Naruto that he is my successor not to be the fifth Hokage but the sixth after the next… at least now I can see my wife," Sarutobi said completely shocking everyone in the council room but before anyone could react the Hokage was against the wall behind the Council table and being lifting up by Fuudo by the neck with just his left hand.

In his right Fuudo held his now drawn red Katana, where its tip was dangerously close to stabbing the old Kage right between the eyes.

"Times up Old Man," Fuudo said as he stabbed Sarutobi between the eyes causing him only 5 more seconds to live.

"Tell Jiraiya… that... he is… the… new Hokage," Sarutobi said as he breathed his last breath.

Fuudo let go of him and turned around with his normal blue eyes and looked at Koharu, Homura and Danzou. "I will spear you but if you try anything you will have the same fate as the Hokage," Fuudo said chilling everyone in the council room.

"Go get Jiraiya… I'm leaving with Naruto now see you in five years in the chunnin exams," Spoke Fuudo as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**Abandoned house in fire country**

"STOP IT NOW! STOP" the hooded female screeched at Naruto who was trying to run away but was stopped by her and the other one.

A yellow flash flashed the room and out came Fuudo with a serious expression on his face. "Naruto stop… please," Fuudo said to Naruto.

"Why should I you're not related to me… I want to go back to jiji," Naruto said.

"Naruto first of all I am related to you… I'm your older brother," Fuudo said making Naruto turn to him and hug him very tight.

"Secondly… Sarutobi is dead," Fuudo explained to Naruto who untightened the hug and looked at Fuudo.

"Really nii-san? Jiji is dead," Naruto asked his brother who just nodded.

"But his was request's was for you to be the sixth hokage after Jiraiya, and for me to take you to train until you are twelve so you can enter the Chunnin exams… do you want to start now?" Fuudo asked his younger brother who nodded. "First we need the Kyuubi to befriend you so you can draw on his chakra whenever you want, so…"

Fuudo's finger tips began to flow red and he shoved it on Naruto's seal and shouted "**5 prong seal**".

Naruto dropped unconscious.

**Naruto's mindscape**

**"Why Hello there... Uzumaki Naruto. You know, I've always wondered why your father chose to call you that... You'd think he'd call you 'Namikaze Naruto', but apparently not. Maybe it was in an effort to honour your mother's fallen clan? Kami knows everything else he does works towards that effect." **The disembodied voice boomed out, as Naruto stared with hard eyes at the bars in front of him. He was standing in a sewer. At least, it looked like a sewer.

He was just grateful that only his pants were in the water. He didn't know what he'd do if his favourite orange t-shirt got soiled by sewer water. "Kyuubi no Yoko…" He said, casting his voice forward, hearing it reverberate around the sewers. An amused rumble replied to him. **"Yes, you're quite right... And I have to say, I'm impressed with you. Let's make a deal. I'll show you my true form, so we can have... civil... Conversation. Come closer." **There were tones of... regret? In the great Kyuubi's voice. It compelled Naruto to trust it, so he stepped forward, as the darkness of the prison receded, showing a beautiful woman with long, red hair, and evil-looking slitted red eyes.

Wearing a crimson kimono, the woman walked forward. **"Now then, about that deal..." **Naruto cautiously viewed this woman, before his instincts screamed for him to move

. He jumped back, as a massive red claw rocketed through the bars, barely stopping before his head, red chains suddenly restraining it, as the seal on the bars glowed, causing the Kyuubi to howl, and an inhuman sound of pain. The vision of the woman disappeared, as Fuudo entered Naruto's mindscape. "Naruto. It tried something like this to me." he said as his eyes drifted to the bars.

The Kyuubi's claw receded into the cage, showing the Kyuubi for what it was.** "So my other vessel decided to join us."** It roared. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the massive face of the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi do you remember our deal, no hurting Naruto."

"**Yes I remember… why did you come here?" **Kyuubi asked Fuudo who then replied "so that we can have a chat with you about chakra, to be more specific your chakra"

"**Ok he can use my chakra whenever he wants I don't care but teach him to not get to emotional because if he does my chakra will corrupts him" **replied Kyuubi making Naruto and Fuudo's eyes go to the size of the Eiffel towers at how easy Kyuubi gave up. "Kyuubi why did you give up so easily?" Fuudo and Naruto asked simultaneously making Kyuubi laugh.

"**Remember this is my good side so I am easier to convince than my evil side," **making Fuudo nod because it made sense now.

"Goodbye Kyuubi-chan" Naruto and Fuudo said simultaneously to Kyuubi before they disappeared back to reality.

**Reality**

"So Naruto are you ready to begin training?" Fuudo asked Naruto with his eyes still closed.

"All ways" Naruto said as he opened his eyes revealing it to be red with a black slit in the middle.

**0**

**Finished. How did you like it? I hope it was good** **and pm me if you want to know anything. **

**P.S sasuke is still gay .**


	3. The return taijutsu master has fallen

**Naruto's rise**

**I updated 3 in 2 days **

**This is a five year time skip and Naruto is 12 also this is after the first writing exam and we are in the forest of death. Yah! Naruto is awesomely strong.**

**0**

A blond boy that could only be about 12 was wearing dark black ANBU pants with bandages wrapped around his lower right thigh was looking at a door that wrote 'Tower Of Death'. Just above his knee he had metal bracers on his shins. He wore a black, sleeveless mesh shirt with a burnt orange t-shirt over it. He wore long gloves in the same shade as his pants that went all the way up to just above his elbow. The thing that brought everyone's attention was two blacked out katana's sheathed on his back in an 'X' shape. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"So we made it to the tower," Naruto said clearly not amused at how weak the ninja with the heaven scroll was.

"Was there any doubt?" A beautiful girl about the same age as Naruto asked even though she knew the answer.

The girl had long purple hair that was in a ponytail. She also wore a light blue sword that you could easily tell can use lightning jutsu. Her name was Sasunami.

"Let's just get our rooms" A boy on the other side of Naruto said.

The boy had neon blue spikey hair that reached down to his shoulders. Also unlike the other two he didn't have a sword and used his pet fox as a partner like the Inuzuka clan. His name was Irunaku. His wolf had a red tail and a white body as well as a curse mark seal on his back (it is covered up by fur.)

**Next day**

"Ok you Gennin this is the preliminary's because there is too many people here that survive the forest of death, your names will be randomly announced on the board above and you will be versing whoever it choses and if you complain you will pay," announced the ultimate closet pervert Jiraiya. Who was now hokage.

Sasuke vs Acado: Sasuke win

Shino vs Zaku: Shino win

Kankuro vs misumi

Sakura (banshee girl) vs Ino: draw

Temari vs Ten Ten: instant K.O

Shika vs kin (bell girl): shika win

Neji vs Hinata: Neji win (sadly)

The board flashed and the battle is… "Rock lee vs Naruto Uzumaki" announced the board.7

"Lee take of you weights at the beginning, Naruto will not hold back" Guy told bushy brows seriously. Lee nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate said while jumping away from the stage.

"Lee I will give you 10 seconds to take of your weights and get ready, begin!" Naruto said as he mentally started to count to 10.

Lee jumped onto the huge hand that was in the hand seal ram and took of his weights. He then stood up, closed his eyes and dropped them causing smoke to go everywhere. When the smoke cleared Lee was gone! Naruto shouted "times up!"

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for an attack. Naruto moved his head slightly to the right just avoiding a punch that was so fast that not even the sharingan could see it coming. Naruto then opened his eyes to reveal his normal eyes and then ducked under a roundhouse kick by Lee.

'**I-i-impo-sib-le h-h-how did he dodge Lee's attacks**' Guy thought as he as well as the other jonnin sensei watched with over grown eyes.

Naruto then jumped up only to land where Lee was 1 minute ago (on the ram seal.) "Come on Lee are you that slow, go faster slow-poke," Naruto said looking straight at Lee who stopped running to look at Naruto and find a way to beat him.

Lee disappeared again and reappeared next to Naruto with his right foot inches away from Naruto's head but before it could make contact Naruto crouched down and watched Lee's foot fly over his head.

Naruto then grabbed Lee's left leg and dragged Lee down the ram seal only to smash him into the wall and jump back.

"Is that all you got, I mean you was being trained by Mighty Guy or is he really that slow like you," Naruto said as he looked at Lee's bruised body.

Lee got up and looked up at Naruto with angry eyes "how dare you say that about guy sensei you will regret it!" Lee shouted to Naruto who only laughs.

"Hahahahahah I bet you 1000 Ryo that when you open your first gate you won't even touch me and I will beat you with one punch," Naruto said to lee with a lot of determination causing everyone to think the same thought "**Naruto has gone crazy,**"

"I accept your bet Naruto," Lee said even more determined than Naruto.Lee then shouted "**Gate Of Opening Release," **causing him to turn red and have veins pop out of his head.

"Naruto prepare to lose," Lee said while disappearing.

"Lee what you don't know is I already one," Naruto said as he dodged a barrage of punches coming from an angry looking lee.

"NO WAY HE IS DODGING ALL OF HIS PUNCHES!" everyone screamed simultaneously as Naruto dodged every single punch getting thrown at him.

"Lee it's over!" Naruto said in a slightly raised voice making Lee try to end it by punching him in the face with a speed of 0.1 Millie seconds but to everyone's surprise…

Naruto was at the top of the ram seal with something in his hands. Guy looked at Naruto's hand and tried to figure out what it was then suddenly it came in to view. **'I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-m-m-mpos-s-s-bl-l-le he had on weights that where designed to be heavier than Lees (zero gravity weights) and it is set on 6200 ibs while lee's is set on 1550 ibs, without the weight's he will be faster than the fourth with the 'Flying Thunder God' activated,' **Guy stumbled out of his day dream as he saw Naruto drop the weights.

As soon as the weights hit the ground the smoke engulfed the whole stadium and when it disappeared they saw Naruto sitting on an unconscious Lee with his hand patting Lee's head. "So I win,"

Hayate jumped to the stadium and sent lee to the hospital and announced the winner.

"Next Garra of the sand vs Chouj-"Hayate was about to finish when Chouji interrupted him to say "I forfeit,"

"Ok then, Garra wins by default… next match is Kiba vs Sasunami," He waited for them to get into the stadium and shouted "BEGIN!"

Kiba went straight for it a started to spin rapidly while launching himself at Sasunami and shouted "**Gatsuuga**"

As the spinning human neared Sasunami all she did was take out here sword and point it at the spinning Kiba and shouted "**Kaminari sutairu kaminari parusu** (**lightning style lightning pulse)**" causing lightning to shoot out of the sword and electrocute Kiba.

Hayate jumped to the stadium and sent Kiba to the hospital and announced the winner.

"Now it's over due to Irunaku's forfeit, the finals will be in a month train and learn new jutsu and the hokage will announce who will vs who in the final right now." Hayate announced.

"First match will be Uchiha Sasuke vs Garra of the sand, second match is Shino Aburame vs Kankuro, third is Temari vs Shikamaru and last is the first four ways battle in the history of Konoha which is between, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sasunami and Dosu, the reason for this is because I want to see how strong the Byakugan really is… dismissed," Jiraiya lied because the real reason's he wanted a four way battle was because he wanted to see if Naruto could handle a genius, skill, and raw power and the second reason was because he wanted to finish the Chunnin exams early so that he could go and do his 'research' for his new Icha Icha paradise.

As everyone left Jiraiya turned around to see the jonnin sensei of the Konoha 12 "Sensei do you think it is wise to let a four way battle occur between the Byakugan and the Kyuubi jinjuriki?" Kakashi asked his Sensei who nodded.

"Yes I'm sure just wait and see, with the training of Fuudo I think Naruto won't even break a sweat" Jiraiya said along with a smile. "Just wait and see,"

**0**

**Done I know it is short but I had to do things it will probably be my shortest chapter ever. I will try and update tomorrow. Look at my poll please.**

**P.S WHY IS SASUKE STILL GAY**!


End file.
